


孔雀东南飞

by sherrily



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrily/pseuds/sherrily





	孔雀东南飞

*私设佛跳墙变为孔雀明王后入魔，大开杀戒，空桑，宴仙坛为国，宴仙坛改名为宴仙。少主被迫作为祭品前往孔雀明王殿  
*私设少主名字伊子弈  
*主佛跳墙 X少主！！！！！  
*雷！OOC预警！  
离空桑太子被迫作为祭品来到明王宫已经过了一月，虽为祭品，但伊子弈过得还算可以。至少在吃食衣着方面，孔雀明王并未苛待他。  
今夜月光皎洁，清辉映照在深堂，堂内摆设简单，只放了一张桌案与两个垫子。伊子弈坐在案前，桌上的瓷杯中的清酒散发着清香，混着喧嚣风月，一杯饮入肚中。  
“美人皎月配美酒，甚好。”有人从原处竹林踏着青石走来，头戴金钗翎毛，一身华服贵气逼人。伊子弈并未抬头，只是抬手又斟了一杯酒。那人也不客气在伊子弈对面坐下，端起酒杯抿了几口。  
“不过孤芳自赏罢了。”伊子弈放下了酒壶搁在一旁，夜里有些微凉，他身上只披了件薄薄的外衣，未束冠的头发有些凌乱。他的眉眼收了从前的锋芒，一举一动都透着淡然与从容。曾经顾盼神飞的，如今都被那场变故磨得面目全非。  
“听闻你极其喜欢马术，明王宫的马场随时为你开着。”说这话时，青年的眉眼浸在朦胧的月光之中，他原本就以温润尔雅出名，尽管入魔，但此时的确温柔到了极致。  
“马术荒废许久怕是辜负明王的一片好意了。”他的眼角染着些许冰霜，与往日的平和大不相同。“你不必模仿他的言行，你与他不同。”佛跳墙看着他静静斟酒的模样，心底深处某个柔软的地方如同被针扎了一般犯疼，无名的怒意从心底燃烧而起。  
佛跳墙成为孔雀明王后，是见过伊子弈的，那时的伊子弈不过十八年华，骑着汗血宝马，一身白衣飘飘，从他身侧飞奔而过。到尽头时少年的蓦然回眸，惊艳岁月。  
他的确不是佛跳墙，那曾温润尔雅温柔极致的性格与他相差甚远，作为佛跳墙的记忆还留在脑中，往日里佛跳墙有多喜欢伊子弈，此时的他就有多讨厌。他时常会装成之前佛跳墙的模样，但每一次都会被伊子弈识破。  
“夜深露重，在下便不陪明王斟酒赏月了。”说着，伊子弈站起身，肩上外衣随着他的动作坠落在地上，他弯腰伸手想要捡起地上的外衫，却被佛跳墙抓住了手腕。一抬起头便对上了佛跳墙的目光。“你就这般讨厌孤，讨厌到不愿与孤共处一室？”不似平日里那般平和，语气如同刀剑出鞘锋芒毕露，带着些许不耐烦。佛跳墙额前入魔的标志此时发出妖冶的红光。  
这是第一次佛跳墙在伊子弈面前称孤，被握的发疼的手腕告诉伊子弈面前的明王是真的发怒了。有那么一瞬间他是无措的，那也仅仅只是一瞬，在佛跳墙的眼里他还是那般清冷自傲宁为玉碎不为瓦全的模样，伊子弈勾了勾嘴角。“草民不敢。”  
“不敢？怕是在墨懿太子眼中根本就没有不敢二字。”面前这位明王褪去往日里谦逊的表面，一颦一笑都冷到极致，他伸手掐住了伊子弈的脖子，被狠狠掐着的窒息感并不好受，伊子弈痛苦抓住佛跳墙掐住自己的脖子的手腕。只要佛跳墙在用力一些，伊子弈的脖子就会被硬生生掐碎。  
少年痛苦挣扎的神情，让佛跳墙心中一颤，他冷冷把伊子弈甩在地上，拂袖离去。伊子弈顾不上被甩在地上的疼痛，捂着嘴咳嗽。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己会死在佛跳墙的手上。  
第二日醒来时，脖子青紫色的掌印在白皙的皮肤上显得格外突兀。伊子弈挑了件高领口的白衣遮住了脖子上的瘀痕，随意拿了根簪子束起头发。  
婢女早已送来了早膳，伊子弈吃了小半碗的粥便让人撤了。  
明王宫很大，但伊子弈只喜欢窝在自己是所居住的栖凰殿。他坐在殿前的梧桐树下，手中把玩着棋子，面前石桌上摆着棋局欲盖弥彰，看似白子大势已去，黑子气吞山河，实则是一盘无解死局。  
有婢女跨过门槛走到伊子弈面前行礼，身上穿的绿色宫装表明了她是明王身边的贴身婢女。“殿下，王上请您过去一趟。”  
孔雀明王一向喜怒无常，伊子弈猜不透他的想法，即便不太情愿却也跟着婢女去了明王殿。伊子弈刚跨入殿中，便看见地上满身伤痕的青团，叉烧仔，糖葫芦和烤乳猪。平日里波澜不惊的伊子弈此时终于流露出佛跳墙从未见过慌张无措。  
但随即他强装镇定，眉眼疏狂，似笑非笑抬头望着主位上佛跳墙。“我已为空桑祭品献与明王，可否放过我空桑子民。”  
“太子说的倒是轻巧，空桑子民欲弑神该当何罪。”他的声音不大却让伊子弈浑身冰凉，烤乳猪他们前来只是想带伊子弈回去，可是作为祭品，伊子弈怎么能轻易离开。此时的佛跳墙又并非当年的佛跳墙了，入魔使他的实力凌驾于空桑宴仙所有人之上，没有人能杀得了他。“不如这样好了，美人你在我身下每承欢一晚，我便放一个人走，如何？”  
轻佻至极的语气，伊子弈握紧了拳头，指甲深深戳进手掌心，猩红血液随着流下滴在大殿的汉白玉上。“好”他的语气是颤抖的，额前的碎刘海遮住了他的神情，作在主位上的佛跳墙露出一抹意味深长的笑容。  
夜里伊子弈便被抬着花轿去了明王的寝殿，凤冠霞帔，耀眼的喜字在此时显得格外讽刺。伊子弈坐在床边，手里紧紧握着藏在袖口处的匕首等待佛跳墙的到来。  
木门忽然被用力推开，烛火跳跃闪烁，有人迈着碎步一步步走来。伊子弈屏息，手心因为紧张而出了冷汗。红盖头被人用喜秤挑起，就在这一刻，伊子弈握着匕首向佛跳墙刺去。匕首刺破喜服，刺进佛跳墙的左胸，只要再向下刺入半分，那颗心脏就会被利刃刺中。  
佛跳墙没有反抗，反而握住了伊子弈握着匕首的手腕。“美人再刺入些，我便会死，而那些空桑的人更会死无葬身之地。”  
他的声音是温和的，却带着深不见底的寒意。伊子弈咬牙拍开他的手将匕首拔出，鲜血溅在喜服之上留下一团黑渍。这一连串动作拼尽了他所有灵力，他无力坐在地上，颤抖地握着那把沾着血的匕首。  
胸口的刺痛仅仅维持了几秒，就已经快速愈合。佛跳墙俯下身捏住了伊子弈的下巴，迫使伊子弈抬头。“你该履行你今日答应的事情了，”话音刚落，佛跳墙施法使铜镜映射出地牢里烤乳猪他们。“都说美人洁身自好，我倒想看看美人自渎的模样，是怎般诱人。”  
伊子弈沉默看了一眼还昏迷的烤乳猪他们，伸手摘下了凤冠，青丝如墨倾斜而下。他伸手脱下了外衣，解开了腰带，将身上的衣物全部褪下。少年清瘦的身段赤裸暴露在空气中，即便只是单纯脱衣，在佛跳墙眼里一举一动都充满了勾引的意味，他甚至控制不了自己差点要把人按在身下狠狠操弄。  
在做些这些动作时，伊子弈有些恍惚，他甚至忘了自己到底是谁，是空桑的墨懿太子还是孔雀明王掌心中一个玩物。皮肤接触到冰冷的空气让他忍不住缩了缩，却依旧挺着脊梁一言不发望着佛跳墙。佛跳墙笑着扬了扬下巴，示意他继续。  
伊子弈犹豫了一下，开口含住了手指，再将沾着津液的手指伸向后穴。他的动作很是青涩，小心翼翼抬高腰身，将一根手指缓缓插入。手指侵入的感觉逐渐强烈，伊子弈抽动着手指使肠壁尽量放松。佛跳墙的视线从他进门开始，就没从伊子弈身上移开过。  
那充满探究，戏弄和情欲的目光犹如一道道利剑，刺入伊子弈的心脏。羞耻感占据了整个感知，可他却必须完成。适应了一根手指后，便伸入第二根，佛跳墙似乎不满于他的糊弄，俯身握住了他的手腕迫使他的手指往里送，带动他的手指抽插寻找能让伊子弈失控的那一点。  
佛跳墙强硬地不容许他拒绝，他的手指无法收回，他只能咬着下唇承受。直到手指擦过某一点时，奇异的快感从尾脊骨升起，令他近乎发出甜腻的呻吟。已经湿润的肠壁紧紧包裹着手指，温热的温度从指间弥漫全身，让人觉得有些燥热。  
佛跳墙放开了他的手腕，将他抱到床上，吻住了他的嘴唇。舌尖撬开了少年的贝齿，席卷着空腔内壁，像是要将少年吞入腹中一般。直至身下的人喘不过气，佛跳墙才松开了他，解了自己的腰带，将硬的发疼的性器送入令人欲罢不能的穴中。  
粗大的性器不是少年的手指可以比拟的，下身撕裂痛感占据了大脑，伊子弈呜咽着紧紧拽着身下的床单，似乎这般就能减轻痛苦。佛跳墙粗暴将整根性器挺入，伊子弈惊呼出声。实在是太疼了，伊子弈浑浑浊浊想到，脸上一片湿润。  
紧致的后穴让佛跳墙觉得舒爽极了，在心里更多却是这人被自己所占有的想法，这是他的人，谁都无法染指的人。等怀中的人适应，放松了身子，佛跳墙一次一次朝着敏感点撞击。猛烈的快感代替了疼痛，少年扬起了头露出脆弱的脖颈，那上面的淤血还未退去，佛跳墙低头细细亲吻着，用唇舌划过少年胸膛上的每一寸肌肤。身下的动作一点也不含糊，将那极致的情欲赐予身下的少年。  
在情欲沉浮中，空桑太子忽然想起那日佛跳墙变为孔雀明王前问自己的话。  
孔雀明王半神半魔，美人觉得我是神，还是魔？  
是神，却也是我伊子弈的心魔。  
不知道被佛跳墙压着做了几次，伊子弈几度昏厥过去。强烈的快感几乎要变成一种痛苦，最后一次昏睡过去时，他梦见了孔雀明王降生的那一日。  
远处谯鼓响起，烽烟茫茫，剑影刀光，解除封印的孔雀明王从天而降，那张绝美的面容冰冷到极致，异色瞳孔冷冷俯视地面上的生灵。额上入魔的印记闪烁着红光，难以言喻的恐惧感从伊子弈心底冒出，他策马想要冲入前线，却被龙井虾仁死死拦着。  
只见孔雀明王抬起了手，抬手间有光芒笼罩于地面之上，仿佛在下一秒佛主就会降临世间。只是一瞬，那光芒炸裂，血肉横飞，天地为之失色。伊子弈几乎缓不过神来，在那种圣光的背后竟是生灵涂炭，横尸遍野。如果能早些到就好了，就能阻止宴仙解开孔雀明王的封印，如果早些到就好了，佛跳墙就不会变成现在这般模样。  
他近乎偏执地想着，眼睛布满了血丝，面容苍白如纸，经过几日夜奔波，他灵力耗尽已到了友尽灯枯的状况。龙井虾仁察觉到了他的不对，果断给了他一记手刀，让他被迫陷入昏睡之中。  
这生死场上，有谁真愿谁，无恙  
栖凰殿外，青竹早凋，碧梧已僵，伊子弈靠在佛跳墙的怀中半阖着眼小憩。那一夜疯狂不止只有一次，佛跳墙对他占有欲愈发强烈，任何事都必须自己亲力亲为。有时候伊子弈会想起曾经。  
那时的佛跳墙会在冬日里将他抱在怀里，浓郁的香味与那温热，连同胸膛中心脏的跳动一直传递到他的心里。那时候十指相扣漫步梅园中，佛跳墙在一片暖阳中笑着拂去了他发间的落花，在他唇上留下轻轻一吻，如同羽毛落地，细腻无声。策马同游，初下江南，细雨朦胧间，他在青石街头撑着油纸伞等你归来，时间的喧嚣都被褪去，伊子弈笑着握住了他的手，走进烟雨之中。  
只在，旧时旧日，大梦了一场。  
伊子弈越发的沉默，佛跳墙就越发的不安。他能清楚感受到少年看向他时眼中的恨意，若只是恨便好了，令他不安的是少年越发虚弱的身体。少年本是拥有灵力的凡人，经不住魔气侵染，待到灵力散尽，体内魔气膨胀，伊子弈便会爆体而亡。  
他已经分不清自己对伊子弈的情愫是爱还是恨，前世杀自己的人在今生被自己囚禁亵渎，算是还清了。  
“伊子弈，非黄泉路上，孤再也不见你。”  
此后，孔雀南飞，天隔一方，各自怀想，不如两相忘。  
佛跳墙喃喃着，伸手抚过少年的脸，低头在额头上落下一吻，轻柔至极。佛说：人生有八苦：生、老、病、死、爱别离、怨长久、求不得、放不下。  
佛跳墙隐去了身影将伊子弈送回空桑东宫，如同他带走他的那日一般。  
再见了，我的，小太子。  
多年后墨懿太子登基，太和殿前跪了一地的朝臣，身穿龙袍的伊子弈踏着脚下雕着双龙戏珠汉白玉石阶，在殿门处，青年转过身，金丝线绣成的金龙在阳光下焕发出耀眼的光芒，朝臣跪于地上异口同声高喊：“臣愿江山永盛，从此万寿无疆。”


End file.
